Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 26
Route 17 This rugged route runs from Ula'ula Meadow to Po Town, headquarters of Team Skull. A gang of s watches over the road, eager to beat up on unsuspecting travelers. isn't the most cheerful place in Alola, but it's the only road to Po Town. The dreary rain never stops in both and Po Town. Go east out of the Police Station, through the tall grass and up the mountain path on the far right. Pick up the on your left then call to break the rocks up ahead. Pick up the through the tall grass. Jump down the ledge, followed by the right-side ledge to pick up a , then jump down the left-side ledge to battle a Team Skull . |} Jump down and go all the way around again, but this time, take the left ledge and grab . Hop all the way down and battle the near the streetlight. |} Head up a little from there and you'll battle yet another . |} Getting into Po Town isn't easy, because two s guard the gate. This is a Double Battle. |} |} After that, a mysterious stranger comes along and lets you into Po Town, where you can confront Team Skull head on! Po Town This once-fine city is now covered with grime, graffiti, and Team Skull. It is anything but inviting, and there's no getting through here without a fight. First, go right to find a , then west to find a crawl space in the hedges to bypass the barricade. Go right and up, and two Team Skull s will challenge you for trespassing, back-to-back. |} |} You can enter the Pokémon Center just east of them and heal your Pokémon for 10. Head forward, this time taking the crawl space to the right to get through. Two s on the other side will challenge you to a Double Battle. |} |} Pick up the behind them, then go down and battle the Grunt near the gate. |} Go up and battle the Grunt on the truck. |} Make a left and head forward through the opening there. Fight the Grunt there. |} Go east of her then check the southeast wall by the yellow truck to find a behind it. Then go back to the main path and into the building up ahead—the Shady House. Shady House True to its name, the Shady House is filled with shady characters—namely Team Skull s. Head all the way down the hall leading west from the entrance, and you'll find a door leading back outside. Pick up the out here and three s as well. Then go back inside to start poking around. To start, face the Grunt on the right. |} Then battle the Grunt to the left of the stairwell. |} Head down the hall behind her, into the first door on the left to find a . In the second room there's an important piece of paper with this month's Team Skull password: . Go into the door directly left of the stairway. A Grunt will battle you. |} Go out the door on the other side of the room, and into the next one, to find another sheet of paper with another password: Tapu Cocoa, and some advice. "A true Team Skull member always butts heads and answers with a hearty "No!" Pick up the in the room then head back to the entryway and south to find a , then go back to the main area and head up the stairs. Turn north at the top of the stairs and go into the room at the far end to find . Go into the next room and the two Grunts will battle you, one after the other. |} |} There's another battle awaiting you through the next door down, as well as an . |} There's one last piece of paper on the floor here in front of the TV with the last password: . Fight the next Grunt back in the hallway. |} Then talk to the Grunt blocking the door just ahead. Answer his questions with the three passwords: Poison Jab, Bounsweet, and Tapu Cocoa, and make sure to answer "No!" at the end to get through! Go to the far left to pick up the , then go to the right. Pick up the then battle the Grunt on the roof. Now work your way around the balcony to reach Guzma's room. Team Skull's big bad boss waits for you within, and he's not about to give up the his goons stole from the Aether House without a fight. Having suffered a humiliating defeat, Guzma bugs out and orders his nearby goon to return Yungoos to you. The brute then storms off, leaving you alone in his room. Search the nearby glittering chest to claim the Z-Crystal, . You've got what you came for, so make tracks back outside. You're met by the mysterious man, known as Nanu, who restores your Pokémon's health for you. He's difficult to read, but Nanu seems pleased that Team Skull has been humbled. Acerola soon arrives, thanks you for rescuing , and urges you to meet her back at the Aether House. Po Town Near the empty pool that you can reach from inside the Shady House, you can meet a Grunt who feels like he doesn't fit in. His fellow Grunts aren't too happy to see you advising him, though. You'll have to battle one to bring things to a satisfying end for all. |} You'll receive a from the Grunt. If you get close to one of the houses on the west side of Po Town after defeating Guzma, you'll meet an who offers you a curious deal: if you beat him in battle, he'll let you buy a from him for only 5,000. Big Nuggets can be sold to shops for 20,000, so it's a straight path to profit. You can get the and battle him once daily. |} Use Charizard Glide directly to Tapu Village and then head for the Aether House on . Aether House Disaster has struck the Aether House! Though the children are happy to have back, Hau reports that stealing the little Pokémon was merely a distraction. While you were off being heroic, Team Skull slithered back to kidnap poor Lillie and Nebby! As if things weren't bad enough, Gladion suddenly storms in, furious to learn that Lillie had Cosmog all along. There's no talking him down—battle is at hand. Gathering his emotions, Gladion apologizes for his outburst, but insists that you come with him to find Lillie and Cosmog. Agree, and he'll take you straight to Malie City's ferry terminal. Malie City Agree to go with Gladion, and you'll be in for another surprise. Nanu appears at the ferry terminal and reveals that he is, in fact, the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island. You couldn't have known this, for Nanu certainly hasn't been acting very Kahuna-like. He hasn't been appointing captains, or even lifting a finger to stop Team Skull from running wild on his island. Granting you your grand trial is the single Kahuna-like thing Nanu seems willing to do. Accept his challenge to start the showdown. Nanu's Grand Trial Impressed by your show of strength, Nanu restores your Pokémon and hands you the Z-Crystal, . He then departs and Hau arrives, eager to be off to Lillie's rescue. Gladion believes the search should start at Aether Paradise, though only he seems to know why. First of all, there are some things we can do before going to Aether Paradise. Stop by Malie City's Pokémon Center and talk to the little girl with . She'll give you a that she no longer has any use for. Talk to a girl near Malie Garden's northwest bench during the day and answer her quiz about the pond's shape. The answer is that it's shaped like . She'll give you an . Visit Malie City's Malasada Shop at night and talk to . Accept its gift: . You'll get another TM when a Police Officer suddenly shows up: . Visit the restauraunt Sushi High Roller in Malie City, and you may get a surprise. Order up the Z-Kaiseki: Ronin Set, and Nanu will arrive. You've ordered the old fellow's favorite dish, and Nanu graciously treats you to a meal on him. He then gives you eight s at the end of the banquet before sauntering off. If it's night, head back to and go north to the Haina Desert. Haina Desert Go north twice to find a . If you tell him your Pokémon's eyes are looking pretty bleary, he'll share a pair of with you. When held, Safety Goggles protect against dust and spore moves, as well as damage from hail or sandstorms. Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site) If you revisit the abandoned Thrifty Megamart at night, you won't be alone. Follow the figure you see—just don't call it a . Show it some love and you'l receive the exclusive Z-Crystal for , . It transforms the already-powerful into the Z-Move, . Use Charizard Glide to back to Malie City. Talk to Gladion and you'll head to Aether Paradise to rescue Lillie. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon